My Real Family
by PinkSkunk
Summary: Danny left his hometown, since he was rejected once again. But now he has returned with shocking news.  Awful summary, but please read if you want Walker x Danny


**A.N.: This was just a story I made up in one hour…it's a request for someone on DA then I challenged my self to do one in less than an hour…Well I failed. Any who hope you enjoy and please point out my grammar errors to fix them **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Period**.

Danny was walking down familiar streets, he hadn't been home for five years. He was already in his twenties and his hair was black, with a white strike. Just like he was when he first got rid of his ghost powers. A ghost zoomed over his head and went through a wall. Danny sighed. He's ghost powers were gone, and because of that his girlfriend Sam dumped him and all his so called friends and family ignored him. Vlad somehow got back to earth and took Danny in, the reason why? Only Danny and Vlad knows.

Danny had his name changed so had Vlad, they also got rid of there ghost power. They wanted to live normal lives but when they saw they couldn't, they gave up. Vlad passed away last year from finally snapping and killed himself, Danny on the other hand kept living. He didn't know why, but he had to see his family again.

The Fenton's were eating dinner quietly sadly missing the boy of the family. The door knocked and Jack slowly got up, "I'll get it." he sighed. When Jack opened the door he was greeted with a "Hey dad." and the sight of Daniel Fenton. "S-son!" Jack was first surprised then happy, and lastly mad. "Why did you leave?" he yelled and at son. "…Why didn't I?" Danny replied "You and mom ignored me ever since Vlad took my powers away, everyone started treated me like trash, like I didn't matter." Danny sneered. "So why stay at a place I was no longer loved.?" Jack felt a pain in his chest. "Danny…I didn't know." Jack replied. "No you didn't, you never did."

Danny sat down on the couch of his apartment. Jazz decided to visit and she was asking Danny so many questions. "So where were you when Vlad passed away?" Danny smiled at the memory. "With my fiancé." Danny replied. Jazz's jaw dropped gaping at what Danny said. "Jazz," Danny started. "I'm going to die next month." "What?" Jazz shouted. "You just came back to us, forgave us, and now your going to kill yourself!" Jazz screamed scared of her brothers future. "I'm dieing because I have to…to get married with my fiancé." Danny said pulling out a glowing ring and placing in on his left ring finger. "Who are you marrying?" Jazz asked. "Walker" Danny said softly before Jazz's eyes widen.

Nobody took the news well, Sam even called him 'a dirty ghost whore,' funny Danny wasn't a ghost anymore. He's parents told him he was being brained washed when Jazz told them about Walker. Danny ignored them and left his hometown before everything got to him. We speed down on his motor cycle, thinking about how much the pain was slowly fading away.

Walker smiled as he say Danny walk down the aisle dressed in a white suit with a veil covering his face. He never felt so happy in all his afterlife. Danny glowed, not because he was dead, he wasn't yet, but because he knew what was happening today. Clockwork read a from a wedding book that ghost Writer let them borrow, and when Walker and Danny said their vows. "No!" Sam cried out when she saw Danny drink a ghost poison. "I do." Danny, as a ghost said. Walker smirked as he saw Sam, Tuck, and the three Fenton's having very similar shocked looks. "The groom and groom may kiss." Clock Work said before leaving, he was in a rush. Danny frowned at the sight beside him then smiled when Walker pulled him in for a kiss. "Why Danny?" Sam said. "I thought you loved me…I thought you hated him!" she shrieked. "Sam wake up and smell the dead, I hate you and love him." Danny growled.

Seventy years have past, Walked and Danny snuggled together in their office. They straighten up quickly when the door swung open. "The Fenton have arrived." a ghost officer said before Jack, Maddie, and Jazz entered. "So why did you three come?" Danny said. "To say we never mean to hurt you and we're sorry." Maddie sadly said. "Mom, dad, Jazz I love you three…but I gave you all to many chances, leave." Danny replied. The officers took the Fenton Family away.

Sam and Tucker fell in love and were forgiven by Danny three months before he married, Danny never saw his family again. But was he sad? Not at all, because he had a real family with Sam and Tucker as his sister and brother and Vlad as his motherly like father. Last but not least Walker his loving, but strict husband with their three adopted ghost children.

**Don't laugh or flame at me…who am I kidding? Go ahead, it only boosts my writing ego really XD **


End file.
